


Pockets and Procrastination

by Pervertedotaku



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Dry Humping, Embarrassment, Fluff, M/M, Pocket job?, Smut, Strawberry short cake, Winter, kurotsuki - Freeform, salty and sweet
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-10-09
Updated: 2015-10-09
Packaged: 2018-04-25 13:08:52
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,796
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4961803
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Pervertedotaku/pseuds/Pervertedotaku
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Kei and Kuroo had been dating a while now, and Kei had finally began to open up to Kuroo; Quite possibly Kei's legs opened up too!</p>
            </blockquote>





	Pockets and Procrastination

**Author's Note:**

> I got inspiration from a bara yaoi I was reading, so hey why not incorporate my otp with this newfound wonder? Please enjoy, any and all feedback is always appreciated! 
> 
> ***by the way, I had to post this prematurely, (I wasn't done yet XD) so I apologize for any confusion to the people who read the unfinished work!***

Shivering in the chilly December air, Kei mumbles under his breath about a certain someone being late. He had indeed learned that his boyfriend of few months wasn't the best at keeping an eye on time, but this was ridiculous. Kuroo had promised to pick Kei up from his volleyball practice, a huge, Cheshire smile pasted on his face. Sighing now, Kei glances at his phone's clock, moaning even more as he realizes Kuroo's half an hour late. Tapping his foot to the music drifting through his headphones, his legs decide on their own to pace impatiently at the gym's snowy entrance. Without noticing, Kei's pacing becomes faster, his worry and irritation being expressed through his whole body. Nuzzling his chin into his soft scarf, Kei inhales deeply and shoves his hands into his coat pockets.

Where the hell is he??

Suddenly Kei slips backward on the sleek, ice covered ground, but before he hits the hard ground, a warm sensation heats up his back and muscular arms envelop him. Opening his eyes in confusion, Kei pushes up his glasses by crinkling his nose as he gazes behind him. "Whoa there, Tsukki! I've never known you to be so clumsy!" Kuroo's warm breath tickles Kei's semi-bare neck, his face heating up with frustration and embarrassment. Scrambling out of Kuroo's warm embrace, Kei regains his footing and knits his eyebrows. "Where the hell were you?! It's been (he shoots a glare at his phone) 45 minutes now!" Kei grumbles into his scarf, his breath fogging up his glasses a little.

Rubbing the back of his neck with a sheepish smirk, Kuroo says, "I'm really sorry Tsukki - I let you down. Though, I do know of one way to make it up to you," Kuroo's smirk widens, his eyes gleaming. Letting out a grumpy "humph.", Kei sucks up the looseness in his nose like a child. Taking a few steps right into Kuroo's breathing space, Kei's sharp eyes explore Kuroo's as he leans in more. Closing his eyes in excitement and expectation, Kuroo is confused when he feels Kei rummaging in his pockets and pulling out his keys. Left out to dry, Kuroo blinks a few times in shock as Kei silently turns on his heel and begins to walk to Kuroo's car.

 

***

 

"Ya know, you could've just told me you wanted to get in my pants," Kuroo laughs a little when Kei shoots him a look of death from the passenger side. Hugging himself, a shiver runs down Kei's spine in the still frozen car. Casually, Kuroo keeps glancing over to Kei, a moment later reaching and holding Kei's hand to warm it up. "You never were much of a winter person huh?" Kei clicks his tongue, his constant blush becoming deeper for other reasons besides the season. Squeezing his hand a little, Kuroo says, "The car will warm up in a minute. Please don't freeze; I don't want a Tsukkisicle!" Kei finally turns his head to look at Kuroo, and is slightly appalled when he sees Kuroo start to sweat. "You just come out of a sauna or something? Why are you so hot?" 

Before Kuroo can reply, Kei quickly says, "Don't you dare take that a different way other than temperature." A little deflated but still unshaken, Kuroo scratches his cheek with his index finger as he smiles a little and laughs. "Well," says Kuroo with a surprisingly level-headed expression, "I've never really been bothered by the cold. I'm always sort of sensitive to temperature change, so I prefer cooler places so I don't overheat so much haha." A little embarrassed by the last part, Kuroo glances back at the snowy road, his eyes still holding a hidden, constant smile. 

Dropping the subject, Kei pulls up his long practice shirt sleeves and cradles his chin in his palm against the icy window. Before he knows it, Kei is drifting off as the car finally begins to warm, just like his cheeks when he faintly recognizes Kuroo's large hand as he gently ruffles his hair.

 

***

 

"Wakey wakey, sleeping beauty~" Kuroo nuzzles Kei's soft hair with his nose, his hands occupied with holding up Kei against him. Slowly but surely, Kei regains consciousness, his glasses sliding a little down his nose as he raises his head. "Wha...?" Kei snaps out of his half-awake state and begins to blush deeply as his nose is filled with Kuroo's scent and his eyes only seeing red. Turning his head a little, Kei realizes that his head is resting on Kuroo's shoulder, his red nekoma jacket's collar loosely covering Kei's eyes. "Wha-what do you think you're doing?!" Kei tries to lean back but almost brings Kuroo with him. Stabilizing them both, Kuroo looks down to a red-faced Kei, his somewhat still sleepy eyes looking almost like 'bedroom eyes' with the irritation mixed in. 

 

Nonono not now calm down down there!

 

Making his way into the empty house, Kuroo walks in with Kei still in his arms. Closing the door, Kuroo doesn't skip a beat as he removes his shoes, (without setting Kei down), and brings him to his bedroom. Setting down a struggling Kei, Kuroo smirks at him as he asks, "Hot chocolate and short cake?" This throws Kei off, his eyes a little wider with surprise. Still a little confused, Kei nods, his glasses fogging up once more. "Alright! Make yourself comfortable, baby~" Kuroo winks at Kei devilishly, his tongue sticking out of the corner of his mouth. Kuroo then heads for the kitchen, leaving a slightly turned on Kei in his wake on the bed. 

Shedding his pea coat and scarf, Kei knits his eyebrows a little as he feels a slightly sore pull on his neck. 

Huh.

Sitting up on the bed. Kei pulls out his phone and looks at his reflection in the camera.

.......You dead son of a bitch.

There, on his pale, fair, neck, were dark purple bruises, undoubtedly hickies Kuroo had inflicted while he was asleep and vulnerable.

Are you kidding me.

Just as Kei's gently touching the slight bite marks, he feels a little strange. His knees closing together, he curses under his breath as he imagines Kuroo doing it. The slight bulge in his pants growing, Kei doubles over in a instant when he hears Kuroo enter. 

"What are you doing?" Kuroo cocks his head to the side, a look of innocent wonder on his face as he sets down the tray of goodies. Kei tries to think on the spot, but cannot think of any good excuse. Stammering a lot, Kei only manages to begin to form words before Kuroo flips him in one go, his hands on either side of Kei's head. Examining his boyfriend, Kuroo's smirk widens when he notices Kei covering his crotch. "Ahhh.." Kuroo chuckles a little, the deep vibration chilling Kei. 

"I take it you found my little love marks?" Kuroo narrows his gleaming eyes, lust seemingly washing over his pupils. Kei gulps down the lump in his throat, his face beet red. Kuroo leans down without a word, his chest barely suspended above Kei's as he kisses Kei's forehead. Tightly shutting his eyes, Kei's face scrunches up cutely as he shakes at the light contact. "You are just too adorable you know that?" Kuroo then kisses his nose and fluttering eyelids, the warmth of his body radiating onto Kei's as he lowers himself onto Kei. 

A little gasp escapes Kei as Kuroo nuzzles his neck, the blonde's anger completely gone as pleasure washes over him. Kissing his neck on the hickies, Kei's body jolts with the slightest suck. "Mmnn.. Someone's being a good boy~" The bedheaded boy then pulls up Tsukki's shirt, exposing his cute pink nipples to be played with. Moaning quietly, Kei's legs shake as Kuroo flicks his nipples with his fingers. His face as red as the Nekoma jersey, Kei let's his head fall back onto the soft comforter. "Ahnn~! K-Kuroo-san, not there!" Kei begs Kuroo to stop, but the older boy doesn't listen. Moving down to Kei's chest, Kuroo begins to lick and suck. While gnawing on one of the blonde's nipples, Kuroo mutters, "Mnnn.. You're skin is so salty, Kei." 

Covering his face with his arms, Kei's voice hicks as he says, "B-Baka! I didn't have time to shower yet!" Stopping right as Kei lets out the loudest moan yet, Kuroo reaches for his head. Bringing in Kei for a kiss, Kuroo locks lips with him, the passion and love in his heart being portrayed through his lips. Kei's glasses stop him from furthering the kiss, so the older boy gently removes them and sets them aside without breaking contact. 

Kuroo keeps fiddling with Kei's nipples with his hands as he deepens the kiss, Kei gasping for air. Finally breaking away, Kuroo can no longer ignore the tight erection in his pants. "Kei, are you okay with touching me here?" Kuroo pulls one of Kei's hands away from his face and onto his crotch, Kei's hand stiffening at the contact. "Ahh~ Kuroo-san, I-I don't know.." Kei's face is completely loose, a mixed look of both pleasure and worry on it. "Then how about this for a start?" Kuroo brings Kei's hand into his pant pocket, guiding it to his bulging erection through the fabric. Moaning a little, Kuroo urges Kei to fondle him, his breath nearly visible in the room. 

Bringing Kei into another deep kiss, Kuroo begins to roll his hips against Kei's hand, increasing the sexual sensation. They pull apart from the kiss, a little bit of drool in the corner of the younger one's mouth. Kei refuses to look Kuroo in the eye, his glances shifting from everywhere but Kuroo's face. "Come on Tsukki look at me," Kuroo's tone sounds different than his usual, the pure needing dripping from his lips. Kei finally looks him in the eye, and Kuroo speeds up his humps. Kei slides his other hand into the opposite pocket, now holding Kuroo's cock with both hands. Kuroo shakes at the extra stimulation, his cheeks reddening a little as he watches Kei cum in his pants. A few seconds after Kuroo follows, his back heaving as he catches his breath and comes down from his orgasm. 

"..T-tsukki...." Kuroo lays down next to Kei and pulls him into a tight embrace. Kei's eyes widen but then soften as he relaxes in Kuroo's chest.

The two stay like that for a while, neither wanting to move from the other's breathing space.

 

***

 

"Tsukkiiiii," Kuroo whines as he watches Kei shovel cake into his mouth. "Are you still mad about the hicky thing?" 

No response.

"The late pick up?"

Nope. Nothing.

"I came in your hands without permission?"

Kei whips his head in Kuroo's direction and scowls. 

Bingo.


End file.
